Il n'est jamais trottoir
by IveBel
Summary: L'amour est-il plus fort que la prostitution ? Draco en est persuadé, mais qu'en est-il de Harry ?


Coucouc tout le monde. Voici un TS (Two Shoot et non tentation de suicide ^^) qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps.

Egale à moi-même, ce premier chapitre est bourré de fautes de grammaires. Alors si quelqu'un veut se faire ma béta, je suis preneuse.

J'espère que cela vous plaira même si cela ne ressemble pas à l'idée que je m'en faisais.

A vous de juger ce que cela vaut.

PS : L'alexandrin est de moi.

Coucou à tous ceux qui ont lu ma fiction. J'ai supprimé le chapitre deux car il ne me plaisait pas, une review que j'ai reçu à confirmé ce que je pensais. Quand j'aurais un peu de temps, je le retravaillerai et vais essayer de m'inverstir autant que pour le premier. Sans compter ma fiction _une prophétie pour l'amour_ qui est en attente depuis plusieurs mois... Je vais voir tout ça.  
Encore merci de m'être toujours aussi fidèle.

Bapades56

* * *

Le coeur en récession, ineptie, léthargie,

Toute son affection, il l'exprime à son lit.

Harry est reparti, ne laissant de précis

Que son parfum exquis et son vieux caleçon.

Il caresse la place vide à côté de lui et se réveille lentement. Sa tête retombe dans l'oreiller qu'il serre contre lui pour y étouffer un hurlement qui oscille entre la rage et le désespoir. Harry est encore parti en fin de journée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Dans le vieux deux pièces qui lui sert d'appartement, Harry n'a rien laissé. Mis à part le caleçon sale qu'il portait la veille et qui a été souillé par leur ébats. Dans la chambre, règne une odeur fétide où se mêle le rance, la flagrance épicée de son parfum et la senteur musquée du sexe. Draco se lève, shoote rageusement dans le caleçon qui jonche le sol recouvert de parquet et ouvre le vasistas qui donne vue sur la cour en ruine de l'immeuble. Draco déteste cet endroit qui part en lambeaux mais il aime Harry. Et tant que qu'il ne sera pas prêt à partir, lui ne le sera pas non plus. C'est idiot vous direz-vous. Comment a-t-il pu en arriver là ? Draco à passé la matinée à se souvenir de leur premier rendez-vous. Sous l'emprise de l'alcool et pour faire plaisir à son - désormais- défunt père, il était parti faire le tour de Paris et devait s'offrir les charmes d'un beau jeune homme. Il se souvenait parfaitement du regard aguicheur et du ton mielleux qu'avait employé Harry pour lui annoncer ses tarifs quand il avait ouvert la vitre. Et comme un imbécile, il n'avait pas su quoi répondre, subjugué par ses yeux d'un vert intense. Il était repartit, les jambes flageolantes en roulant à 30 km/h dans sa Porsche toute neuve. Et il était revenu le lendemain, le surlendemain et tous les jours d'après sans pouvoir se résoudre à se l'offrir. Un homme d'une telle beauté ne s'offre pas avait-il pensé. C'est lui qui s'offre. Et ce jour là, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un homme auquel il n'avait jamais parlé.

C'était, il y à deux ans de cela. A l'époque il avait vingt-trois ans.

Et un soir, alors qu'il passait dans son véhicule reluisant, le brun n'était pas venu le voir et avait racolé le client devant lui, un gros moustachu au volant d'un vieux tacot. Et il avait eu mal. Ce soir là, il avait prit sa résolution. Il allait l'avoir mais pas par la force. Il était repassé dans la journée et avait questionné un métisse avec lequel il avait aperçu Harry la vieille. Et celui-ci l'avait conduit auprès de Harry qui avait écarquillé les yeux en le voyant. Ils avaient sympathisé et puis étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Bien que le brun niait purement et simplement le moindre sentiments.

« Une pute ne s'attache pas à ses clients » Avait dit Harry d'un ton catégorique, se mordant toutefois l'intérieur de la joue comme pour se punir de son mensonge.

Draco referme la fenêtre et regarde l'appartement en posant son regard sur les quelques meubles qui décorent le studio. Un lit en piteux état. Une commode d'où sort une tonne de vêtements plus sexy les uns que les autres. Il secoue la tête pour sortir de sa léthargie. Il ne peut pas laisser son Harry vendre son corps, son âme à des hommes répugnants qui exigent de lui des choses que lui même, par respect n'ose lui demander. Il prend une douche dans la salle de bain vétuste et passe les vêtements de rechange qu'il a prit avec lui comme il en a l'habitude. Dans son pantalon noir et son pull du même ton, seul le col de sa chemise bleue vient égayé son visage morne. Il est 17 heures. Dans moins d'une heure, il a rendez-vous avec son éditeur et ami. Il sort de l'appartement à grands pas en essayant de ne pas penser à son amour qui doit être entrain de ... Non. Il ne préfère pas y penser.

Le coeur en division, asepsie, agonie,

Toute son affection, il la garde pour lui

Il a encore fuit, ne prenant de précis

Qu'un baiser d'assoupi et des larmes à foison.

Harry est beau comme un dieu dans sa chemise sans manche transparente et son pantalon blanc qui galbe ses cuisses. Le soleil tombe à l'horizon. Il est avec quelques collègues et amis entrain d'accueillir les premiers clients à grands coups d'oeillades et de petits coucou déhanchés. Ce soir, il ne veut pas aller bosser. Il déteste les hommes répugnants qui posent ses mains sur lui alors que Draco doit encore dormir dans son appartement. Il soupire et repense au visage de son amant quand il s'est réveillé. Leur journée d'amour a été parfaite, Draco a été doux et tendre encore une fois mais il n'arrive toujours pas à lui dire à quel point il tient à lui. Les larmes lui piquent les yeux.

- Allez mon poussin. Tu ne vas pas pleurer. Informa le métisse en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Je me fais un pigeon et je rentre dans la matinée. Si tu me cherches, je serais chez Draco. Lâche-t-il amorphe.

Draco, le gréviste des amours notoires

N'est pas fataliste, ne se laisse pas choir

Le blond aurait pu boire, abolir sa mémoire

Broyer sa mâchoire mais la tendresse existe.

C'est un romanciste perdu dans un manoir

Un bel égoïste, rongé de trop savoir.

Il ne veut plus le voir, venir de l'abattoir.

Tel un morceau de lard écoulé aux touristes.

Draco passe la porte de son manoir et fait disposer son major d'home et la maîtresse de maison. Il se demande pourquoi il y croit encore. Il est passé par la rue des putes en rentrant de son rendez-vous et Harry était là dans les bras du métisse. Il a du se retenir pour ne pas descendre lui casser la figure. Cela doit être ça l'amour. Ne plus pouvoir se contrôler au point d'en devenir fou. Il déteste cette vie. Il n'a jamais perdu espoir mais là, il craque. Cela fait deux ans qu'il a rencontré Harry et qu'il peut jouir de son corps mais pas son coeur. Il le veut tellement pour lui. Ils pourraient être heureux ensembles. Il se met à pleurer même si un Malfoy ne pleure jamais, même si un Malfoy ne supplie jamais, même si un Malfoy ne se bat jamais. Pour lui il peut enfreindre toutes les règles. Il espère pour eux que tout n'est pas vain. Il sort le manuscrit que son ami lui a rendu avec un sourire. Il ne le publiera pas. Pas maintenant. Il attend une fin convenable. Les histoires d'amour ne peuvent-elle pas se terminer sans vraiment avoir commencé ?

« Ce n'est pas que l'histoire me plaît pas, mais tu comprends bien Draco, que tu m'as habitué à mieux. Tes lecteurs sont en droit d'attendre une fin satisfaisante et à ce que j'ai lu, j'ai plus l'impression que c'est une autobiographie mal achevée plutôt qu'un roman. J'espère pour toi que ton histoire se finira bien et rapidement car je ne doute pas du potentiel de ce manuscrit. Si je peux te donner un conseil, ne doute jamais de ce dont tu es capable. »

Pour qui se prend-t-il ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps qu'il peut me juger. Pourtant je sais au fond de moi qu'il n'a pas tord. Cette histoire, c'est notre histoire et je ne peux pas me permettre de la publier inachevée. D'ailleurs cette phrase me fait penser au début de mon récit.

« Ce n'est jamais qu'une histoire, comme celle de milliers de gens. Mais voilà c'est mon histoire et bien sûr c'est différent. On essaie on croit pouvoir oublier avec le temps. On oublie jamais rien on vit avec »

Décidément, rien ne va plus aujourd'hui. Draco jette l'éponge qui se trouve dans l'évier de la belle cuisine aménagé qu'il a fait construire à la mort de ses parents et entreprends de nettoyer la salle à manger qui se trouve un peu plus loin. Au moins, il ne repensera plus à la journée qu'il vient de passer. La soirée se passe au coin du feu pour le blond, jusqu'à ce qu'à minuit, épuisé et las de fixer l'aiguille des secondes sur l'horloge de salon, il décide d'aller se coucher, seul, encore une fois.

Il rentre toujours tard, et cela le rend triste

Mais il garde l'espoir que Harry résiste

Chaque fois il insiste mais en duelliste

Regagne la piste de son sombre trottoir.

C'est un hédoniste de Boulevard Lenoir.

Même les puristes viennent se mouvoir

Dans ses draps de soie noire, payant ses déboires

Offrant de beaux pourboires, comme à un garagiste.

Il est cinq heures du matin. Draco se retourne inlassablement, dans son lit, quelques larmes coulant le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Harry n'est pas là. On est dimanche matin et ce n'est pas rare. Un riche client à du se le payer pour la soirée. En boîte ou ailleurs. Il le sait, il le lui dit. Ils ne se cachent rien. Draco connaît même les noms de certains des hommes avec lesquels ils couchent. Un peu comme un confident et pourtant, lui n'est pas son ami. Il est bien plus. Draco se retourne encore et toujours dans son lit comme si la présence du brun lui manquait et qu'il pouvait le ressentir dans son sommeil. Il babille. Sûrement un cauchemar où son Harry le quitte ou meurt par la faute d'un pervers qui n'a pas le moyen de se soulager avec sa femme ou qui tout simplement n'a pas d'épouse. Il murmure des choses incompréhensibles en sanglotant alors qu'à l'autre bout de la ville son amour se trémousse dans les bras d'un autre. Ils sortent main dans la main mais leur coeur n'y est pas. Les traits du brun sont crispés. L'homme qui lui tient compagnie doit avoir la trentaine, bien mis. Il pourrait paraître bien sur lui s'il ne profitait pas de la détresse du jeune homme.

Assis dans la Jaguar, le curieux persiste

Il vit un cauchemar. Rien de plus vrai n'existe

Que son bel artiste et lui dansant le twist.

Le brun se désiste et rejoint son Ronsard.

Harry est assis sur le siège passager de la voiture rouge du client avec lequel il vient de passer la nuit. 2000 euros pour danser toute une nuit ça ne se refuse pas et pourtant il à le coeur lourd. Il se dégoutte mais le trottoir c'est sa vie. Il n'avait que quatorze ans quand il a attéri ici après s'être enfui de la maison pour adolescents dans laquelle il avait été placé à la mort de ses parents. Il s'y était fait des amis, un réseau de relations, pas réellement saine mais qui l'avait tenu en vie. Dans son esprit, les mots que le métisse lui a soufflé hier soir : « On ne trouve le véritable amour qu'une seule fois dans la vie, poussin, ne fais pas la bêtise de le laisser partir. »

Oui, tout compte fait, pour Draco, il pourrait revivre. Pour lui, il pourrait sûrement oublier sa drogue qu'est le trottoir. Il relève la tête alors que le client insiste pour lui montrer sa demeure. Il s'imagine sûrement qu'il va le suivre docilement mais Harry le sait, qui montre sa demeure, montre sa pudeur. Et ce soir, il comprend ce que voulait lui dire Draco quand il lui disait que son coeur se brise à chaque fois qu'il l'imagine dans les bras d'un autre. Oh oui, il le comprend car lui -même se dégoutte d'être passé par tant de draps, tant de bras. Il rouspète calmement son client et à ce moment là repense à son blond qui doit l'attendre dans son lit. Il se rappelle la première fois qu'ils sont allés en discothèque ensemble. Il se souvient de leur twist endiablé et de leur cocktails sans alcools. Il sourit, le client passe sa main sur la bosse qui déforme le pantalon du brun, s'imaginant peut-être que cette attention est en son honneur. Une paume tendue vient s'écraser sur la joue de l'homme qui l'insulte. A ce moment là, Harry repense aux mots doux et tendre que Draco emploie avec lui, la peur qu'il lit sur son visage quand ses traits s'assombrissent, la gentillesse et la confiance qui règnent entre eux. En fin de compte, il pourrait peut-être faire un effort. Il pourrait s'en sortir, il pourrait oublier le vide qui le tiraille quand il est loin de son trottoir, il pourrait même remplir ce vide dans les bras du blond. Il ouvre la portière et caresse la joue du conducteur avant de lui donner un conseil.

- Faites comme moi, trouver un homme digne de vous. Ici, vous tenez des morts entre vos mains. Et à chaque fois que vous venez, ils meurent un peu plus, je meurs un peu plus.

Il ferme la porte de la voiture et s'en va d'un pas rapide, arpente les rues habitées part les prostituées et les sans abris. Son regard se pose sur eux comme s'il ne faisait pas partie de ce monde là. Oui, il ne fait plus partie de ce monde ci. Quand il sonne à la porte du manoir tout en réfléchissant à l'attitude à adopter pour se faire pardonner, le blond ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire une phrase qu'il l'embrasse, le dévore, passionnément comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis une éternité.

- Harry, ne part plus. Il faut une bonne fin à notre histoire. Harry se demande de quoi il parle. Draco quand à lui sourit en imaginant la fin de son roman. Pour en débuter l'épilogue, rien ne vaut une pièce chaleureuse. Il s'empresse de dévêtir son amour et le porte jusqu'à la chambre.

Au levés des rayons, le sourire endormi

Le charmant polisson, une main alanguie

Sous sa gorge tiédie, sur un sein défini

A perdu son esprit, oublié sa raison.

Au couché des lampions, le sourire endormi

Le céleste tendron, les mamelons durcis

Sous la main alanguie de son tendre chéri

Psalmodie et gémit de magnifiques sons.

Une vieille tapisserie verdoyante du XVIème siècle recouvre le mur droit de la pièce. Au plafond se tient une peinture en trompe l'oeil représentant un ciel étoilé et ses constellations. La porte d'une largeur digne des plus anciennes forteresses est fermée à double tours. Des candélabres en or trônent, telle une traverse d'échec, au dessus de la tête de lit en chêne. Ils éclairent à faiblesse la pièce plongée dans le noir plus plus complet. Les longs rideaux de velours rouges sont tirés sur la baie vitrée. Toute la pièce semble reposer dans un calme presque étouffant et pourtant des gémissements s'élèvent dans le donjon, caresse la banquette et le guéridon qui agrément un coin de la chambre. Sur le lit recouvert de soie grise, s'emmêlent et démêlent les corps de deux hommes au jeune âge. La peau diaphane du blond se révèle scintillante et fine sous la clarté des bougeoirs. Deux prunelles de couleur acier fixe la masse de cheveux brun qui s'éternise entre ses cuisses. Elles brillent d'un désir contenu. Le brun lèche consciencieusement l'intérieur des cuisses du blond sans jamais s'attarder sur son excitation douloureusement tendue. Il soupire, gémit de frustration aussi. Le brun relève le visage et laisse apparaître deux magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes. Ils fixent les traits de son vis-a-vis qui ne peut se retenir de le supplier.

- Harry, je t'en prie. Murmure l'homme à la teinte laiteuse d'une voix suave.

Ledit Harry ignore la requête et remonte vers sa bouche pour en happer les lèvres roses toujours entrouvertes. Les mains blanches massent les fesses rebondies de Harry tout en déhanchant son bassin dans un geste incontrôlé. Leurs érections se touchent, se caressent en un ballet semblable à celui de leurs langues. Le brun parcoure de ses doigts experts, le torse du blond qui soupire de plaisir quand ils titillent ses tétons déjà excités. Le blond entrouvre la bouche en un gémissement adorable. Il ne contrôle plus rien. Ses sens sont sans dessus dessous. Harry n'est pas en reste non plus car Draco, le blond, vient de retourner la situation en se plaçant au dessus de son amant. Ses fesses musclées encerclent le pénis rougi du brun qui commence à gémir de plaisir. Il regarde les deux pupille grises qui le couvent d'amour et de tendresse. Son coeur s'en sert mais le plaisir ne redescend pas. Au contraire. Il le regarde se tordant sous les doigts qui courent sur ses flancs. Il aime le sourire qu'il voit sur la bouche de son amour. Il est tellement différent de celui que lui lancent ses clients.

- Harry laisse toi aller. Tu es avec moi, aujourd'hui. Seulement avec moi. Lui susurre-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry avale avec voracité l'une d'elle, la mordille. Draco s'écarte, un sourcil levé, sarcastique et embrasse son torse.

La voix est chaude, douce, enivrante. Il l'aime cette douce mélodie qui diffère tant des mots abrupts dont il a l'habitude. Il est avec lui. Il fait jour dehors. Mais il est avec lui.

- Draco. Gémit-t-il en sentant la langue humide de son amant glisser dans son nombril, léchant le pourtour de celui-ci.

Le blond à des frissons à l'entente de son nom. Jamais il ne se lasserait de cet homme. Oh non ! Jamais !

La langue suit sa descente vers le plaisir dressé du brun qui se cambre sous les baisers de plus en plus fiévreux. Avec lui il redécouvre tout. L'envie, le plaisir, l'attente et l'amour. Si pur, si blanc.

Quand il sent un doigt en lui, le plaisir le prend de part et d'autre de son corps. Le sang bouillonne dans ses veines, une douce chaleur empli son bas ventre. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas se retenir bien longtemps. Il le voudrait en lui maintenant mais il profite de l'instant. Il se donne à lui comme il ne se donne jamais aux autres. Il est le seul à pouvoir lui faire voir les étoiles. Il voudrait pouvoir retenir les soupirs involontaires et les petits cris qui s'échappent de sa gorge à chaque va-et-vient qu'impose Draco mais il n'est plus vraiment là. Il est parti dans un monde ou seule la présence de son amour compte réellement.

- Dray, prends moi maintenant. Je n'en - hummm- peux plus. Souffle Harry, les yeux voilé d'une brume de plaisir, d'abandon mais aussi de regret. Le regret d'avoir été un lâche trop longtemps. Ce soir, il le fera pour lui. Oui ! Il abandonnera ce bout de passé qui le hante tant.

- Tut, tut, tut. Draco repousse les bras qui viennent de l'encercler pour l'attirer à lui. Laisse moi jouer comme tu joues avec moi. Laisse moi t'arracher « un je t'aime » quand tu jouiras. Laisse moi le bonheur d'être dans tes bras. Dit-il romantique mais amer. Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Questionne-t-il alors que la paume de sa main caresse sa propre virilité. Dis-le Harry que tu aimes me voir soumis à toi comme ça. J'ai tant besoin d'entendre que je ne suis pas comme eux, que je compte un peu pour toi. Murmure-t-il en souriant toujours.

- Draco, revient. Revient vers moi. S'il te plaît, touche moi. Prends moi. L'implore-t-il en rapprochant sa main de celle de celui qu'il aime. Une larme coule sur sa joue. Le blond la vue et il lui sourit tendrement. Il l'aime mais il veut entendre ces mots de sa bouche. Ce soir, il ne cédera pas. Il lui faut une fin grandiose pour son roman.

- Dis le que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ! Dis-le ! Réitère-t-il en se masturbant toujours à la même cadence, assis sur ses mollets tout en installant les jambes du brun sur ses épaules.

- Je, oui, je sais que c'est, heu... Je... Les mots ont du mal à sortir. Le brun sent les larmes qui s'écrasent sur ses joues, il ne les retient plus. Il l'aime à en mourir mais c'est trop dur de s'émanciper de ses habitudes.

- Allez Harry, dis le ! L'implore-t-il alors que ses yeux s'embuent à son tour.

- Draco, je t'en supplie. Murmure Harry en baissant les yeux. Il ne peut pas résister sous le regard ardent de son amour. Il ne peut pas le regarder en face. Il y verrait trop d'amour et n'y survivrai pas.

- Mon ange, regarde moi ! Je veux que tu me regardes ! Ne me quittes pas des yeux ! Tout en disant celui, il saisit la main du brun et la pose sur son excitation et fait de même avec la sienne. Les yeux du brun s'éclairent et Draco meurt d'envie de le prendre sur le champs mais son coeur lui crie qu'il faut le faire parler. Il faut le délivrer de ces démons. Et pendant qu'ils font l'amour, ils sont si proches l'un de l'autre qu'il pense pouvoir y parvenir. Draco est doux, ses doigts le préparent avec lenteur s'insinuant dans son intimité avec dextérité et souplesse. Harry imprime des mouvements tendres sur la virilité de son amant en sentant que la jouissance se rapproche. Il lui fait passer tout l'amour qu'il n'arrive pas à exprimer avec les mots, alternant la lenteur et la douceur avec des caresses plus longues et langoureuses sur son gland violacé. Draco gémit et s'accroche aux lèvres qui gémissent doucement et Harry soutient le regard. Il brûle, fond sous celui-ci mais il le doit pour lui prouver qu'il peut le faire. Il a envie de lui maintenant mais son blond préfère le faire venir aux portes du plaisir et s'arrêter juste à temps pour l'exaspérer. Il le sait. Il le fera jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Jusque là il n'a jamais craqué mais ce soir c'est différent. Il le sent.

- Dra-huuuumm- ouiii. Vient, vient. Répète-il telle une litanie sans fin.

Le blond retire ses doigts. Harry sait qu'il va enfin répondre à sa supplique, il est dans l'attente de ce moment de pur extase où il va enfin se sentir complet. Où sa tête va se vider entièrement pour entrer dans une bulle de vide où eux seuls seront présents. Où son corps ne lui appartiendra plus vraiment.

- Je t'aimmmmme. Un cri. Un aveu.

Le blond entre en lui en une seule poussée en s'allongeant sur le corps de son amour alors que celui-ci s'abandonne enfin. Il l'a dit. Son coeur lui appartient enfin. Le reste n'est plus que mascarade. Les autres ne sont jamais passé sur son corps. Les autres ne l'ont jamais payé pour qu'il leur fasse l'amour. Draco et Harry. Ils ont déposés leur sceau sur leurs corps respectifs et leur yeux reflètent tout tout ce qui est inexprimable. Tout ce qu'il vaut mieux taire plutôt que de dire avec des mots.

De sueur, une lie fait naître frissons  
Sur son corps dégourdi, animé de passion.

Il oublie les saisons, il oublie la façon

Et même la prison qu'il a construit pour lui.

Il retrace en sa mie, de ses ongles un sillon

Et sa chair, il pétrit, déclamant son prénom.

Il oublie sa fonction, il oublie la tension

Et même l'horizon qu'il abhorre et maudit.

Draco le fait sien avec tant de douceur qu'il en pleurerait. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il doit faire. Il ne sait plus vraiment, il plante ses ongles dans les épaules opaline de son amour et se laisse absorber par la jouissance. Il se cambre alors que les coups de butoir deviennent de plus en plus rapides et déliés. Il l'aime. Son coeur se déchire. Maintenant qu'il vient de lui avouer, de se l'avouer, il ne peut plus reculer. L'extase le submerge et l'envoie dans un autre monde. Il se déverse sur son ventre en lui confessant à nouveau qu'il l'aime. Il sent les derniers spasmes du plaisir l'envahir alors que Draco s'écroule sur lui en un « Harry » indéfinissable. Ce son est si rauque et pourtant si beau dans sa bouche. Les autres ne le crie pas de cette manière où ne le crie pas tout simplement.

Draco le prend dans ses bras, embrasse ses paupières, ses joues humides, son cou, ses épaules et pour finir l'embrasse.

- Harry...

- Je te promets de rester Draco. Ca sera dur mais je veux n'appartenir qu'à toi.

- Bien sûr que tu restes. Dit-il comme une évidence. Je veux juste te demander de m'épouser. Rigole le blond en posant la tête sur le torse encore brillant de sueur de Harry.

- Ca dépends, tu me payes combien la journée ? Lui répond-t-il l'air faussement timide.

C'est dans ce pur moment d'innocence qui les caractérisent si bien qu'ils sentent le sommeil s'emparer d'eux.

- Les avantages en liquide, ça convient à monsieur ? Demande le blond d'une voix pâteuse.

- Oui bien sur, je prends tout même les chèques emploi service. S'amuse-t-il à dire sans entendre de réponse. Draco s'est endormi, lové sur le torse de son amant.

Harry sombre à son tour, un sourire amoureux aux lèvres.

Se dit dans la maison, qu'il a donné sa vie

A un beau favori, dans son complet veston

Jamais il ne répond à ces accusations

Jamais il ne les nie, son coeur n'a pas envie.

Se murmure à Paris, qu'il a cédé son nom

A ce divin démon, nu sous ses pantalons.

Jamais il ne répond à ces accusations

Jamais il ne les nie, son coeur n'a pas envie.

* * *

Un avis, un conseil ?


End file.
